gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 78 - TDWT Aftermath IV: Hawaiian Style
Episode 78: TDWT Aftermath IV: Hawaiian Style Premise: Geoff and Bridgette reunite with some added company. Also, some of the supporters of each finalist compete in a surfing competition to win advantages for each of the finalists for the finale, which is in Hawaii! Fun Fact: This is the first aftermath episode to not take place in the aftermath studio. Location: Hawaii, United States Challenge: Surf down mountain and put a lei on a spirit animal Guest Stars: Owen, Blaineley, Courtney, Duncan Video Guests: None Song: Who You Gonna Root For (Geoff and Bridgette with Harold and Courtney butting in), I'm Winning This (Harold, Courtney, and Owen) Winner(s): Courtney (gets wheelbarrow for Alejandro. Harold gets a baby stroller for Cody. Owen and Blaineley get nothing for Heather :( ). My Favorite Part: The recap of all the finalists' performances in the show The first thing I have to say about this episode is: Where the heck is Izzy?! She's literally absent almost the entire time! I NEED MY IZZY!!! But anyways, this is another solid aftermath episode. It has some pretty funny running gags, like the bear constantly attacking Geoff whenever he and Bridgette are too close and it even sleeps on him :P. It was also funny seeing him find Beth appetizing and it was hilarious seeing her freak out. It's great to get some Beth moments, especially since she didn't get to compete this season. I also laughed at the running gag when Courtney keeps trying to sing about how sickening Duncan and Gwen are. The songs are also pretty good too. Geoff and Bridgette's song was decent and I really liked Harold's rapping throughout as well as Courtney's complaining about Duncan and Gwen. The other song was pretty catchy and well-sung. I felt a bit sorry for Blaineley throughout the episode, but I did like the running gags of Owen unintentionally hurting her, Bruno using her as a chew toy, and her being forced on Heather's team. It was also pretty funny when most of the contestants didn't want to support Heather and Bridgette forces Justin, Eva, Owen, and Leshawna to join. My favorite part of this episode is definitely the recap of all the finalists' performances this season. It's great to see all the finalists at their finest and most hilarious moments and it definitely reminds me of most of the good moments from this season. And there are those brief scenes of Geoff drawing all over their faces with Cody as a girl, Alejandro as a devil, and Heather as a vampire. And there was that moment when Beth asked Geoff what he did to "the mean blonde person", which was funny too. The challenge was also great and I liked the spirit animals that represented each finalist with Heather perfect as the doberman, Alejandro as the jaguar, and Cody as the deer, which is a wink to Paintball Deer Hunter. And that's all I have to say about it. It's a GOOD episode. One last thing to note is that this is the last aftermath episode as of right now :'(. It's a real shame because I really liked most of the aftermath episodes in the series and especially this season. I really hope that they bring back the 26-episode format and bring back the aftermath episodes, because they are a lot of fun to watch and it's great to recap on many of the great moments coming from the series. Category:Blog posts